victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Thomas lll
|Born = August 1st, 1993 |Character = André Harris |Years Active = 2006 - present}} Leon Thomas III is an African-American actor and singer, known for his performances in the Broadway productions, The Lion King (Young Simba) in 2003, Caroline, or Change (Jackie Thibodeaux) in 2004, and The Color Purple. He was born on August 1st, 1993 in Brooklyn, making him years old. He appeared in the film August Rush as Arthur performing the song "La Bamba" and was the singing voice for Tyrone in The Backyardigans. Thomas has also guest starred on Jack's Big Music Show and Just Jordan. He also appeared as "Harper" in the iCarly episode "iCarly Saves TV", where he displayed his musical talents. He was also featured on "The Naked Brothers Band Christmas Special". He has a YouTube channel called leonthomasmusic. He posts videos of songs he wrote, including "I Wish", "I Like That Girl", "So Sick", "Slo Jam", and "Start With Me". Leon's song "Dream" plays in the episode of Zoey 101 titled "Michael Loves Lisa", when Michael is trying to impress Lisa. He also posts videos of covers (like "Blackbird", "O Brother Where Art Thou", and "Prototype") and what he calls "smash-ups". He was a main cast member on Victorious, playing André Harris, which premiered on Nickelodeon on March 27th, 2010. He guest starred on the Nickelodeon show, True Jackson VP. He (along with all the Victorious cast) appeared in the iCarly and Victorious crossover, iParty with Victorious. On July 21, 2011, he threw out the first pitch and sang "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" at a Mets baseball game. He also sang the national anthem at a walk for cancer in Long Beach, CA on June 11, 2011. His first single, "All I Want" (a Christmas song collaboration with rapper Roshon Fegan) dropped on December 20, 2011, and his EP "Metro Hearts" dropped August 1, 2012. The EP consists of his covers of Kings of Leon's "Use Somebody" and a duet of Drake's "Take Care" with his Victorious co-star, Ariana Grande, and original songs "Moving On" and "Never Look Back". He also released a music video for a song called "Forever" that samples Outkast and features a sound clip from the film "The Notebook." He joined fellow Nickelodeon stars Big Time Rush on their "Big Time Summer Tour" on August 21st, 2012. He is rumored to be playing Terrence in the film "Deaf Ghost", currently in pre-production. This has yet to be confirmed. Film and Television Trivia *He can play five instruments, including the piano and the bass, but his favorite is the guitar. *In one of the videos Dan Schneider posted on his YouTube page, most of the Victorious cast declared that he would be the first cast member to get eaten if they were all stuck on a deserted island and had to choose one of the regular cast to eat because he seems the meatiest. *He says that if he had to have a job that wasn't performance-related, it would probably be something in real estate. *His favorite animal is the lion; interestingly enough, he performed on Broadway in "The Lion King" when he was ten years old. *His favorite color is green. *He has a younger sister named Jayla. *He got his driver's license in late 2011. *Some of his favorite actors are William Shatner, Will Smith, and Robin Williams. *His dad works at Nelson Mandela High School. *His best friend is interior designer Brock Covington. *If he could have any super power it would be "to fly". *He calls his fans LTTroopers. *He is a Leo. *The name Leon is from Greece and means "Strong as a lion". Ironically he played young Simba in the Broadway version of The Lion King. *While working on The Backyardigans and iCarly, he still attended public school in Brooklyn. *In 2012, he released an EP, Metro Hearts. It includes a duet (Take Care) with Ariana Grande. *He has his ears pierced. Twitter Feed From Leon Thomas' Twitter: Photo Gallery External Links *Leon's Twitter * *Leon Thomas Fanmail Addresses *Leon's Youtube Channel Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon Thomas, Leon